Hot Boss
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Sasuke roughly pat him in the back, "We're at work, we need to act like professionals, not love sick twenty four year olds who are still upset that their number one rival made the only girl that he's ever loved cry and dare to touch her assets before he did and also secretly planning revenge against said rival. Don't worry about it, pal, friend, acquaintance."


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Who knew a cubicle wall could be so entertaining?

Hinata had been staring at it for the past thirty minutes, sighing every now and then, unaware of the onyx eyes staring at her.

She had already finished her work and not to mention, 50% of everyone else's work, already.

Her billionaire boss had been staring at her for the past hour, trying to work up the courage to go talk to her. He had stood up and sat back down immediately, almost ten times already. He grit his teeth together as he saw Naruto beat him to it.

The rich twenty four year old stood up and straightened his black tie. He made his way into her large cubicle. He knocked on her desk, and she looked up, snapping them out of their conversation.

Sasuke was too busy sending Naruto the 'What the hell are you doing talking to her? She's mine you greedy ramen obsessed bastard' to notice the blush that appeared on Hinata's face when he walked in.

As indirect as the stare was, Naruto knew what he meant. He quickly scratched his blonde locks in a nervous manner.

He had been caught talking to Hinata.

It may seem harmless right? Just casually asking your coworker for a stapler to borrow. Harmless right?

Wrong.

Not when your super rich boss who also happens to be your best friend and longtime rival in absolutely everything is in love with that certain coworker.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto nervously said,"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, "Are you implying that you'd like to be left alone with ?"

Naruto pulled on his tie as if it was choking the life out of him, "Noo. I just came in here for a stapler."

Naruto remembered exactly what happened when he was alone in the same room as Hinata.

He remembered perfectly.

Last month, Sasuke had offered to buy everyone drinks in the office and at the bar, Naruto accidentally sat next to Hinata.

Biggest mistake of his life.

She was guilt tripped into taking so many shots, she had actually gotten pretty drunk. She was so woozy she had kept complimenting Naruto.

'Aww, Naruto you're so cute'

'You're the second cutest guy in the office.'

'I used to have a crush on you.'

Unfortunately, Sasuke heard every single word from a few feet away.

That day, the bar lost several expensive glasses due to Sasuke's fists of jealousy.

Oh, but it got worse.

Way worse.

After she was finished complimenting Naruto, she started to cry about how she's sorry she lost feelings for him and passed them onto their boss. Naruto tried comforting her.

Big mistake.

He slung his arm over her shoulder and tried to hush her. He even ruffled her hair and pat her head.

The fool.

She kept mumbling on about how pathetically in love she was with a man who didn't even acknowledge her existence. Naruto was almost tempted to tell him that her love wasn't unrequited and that Sasuke was just as in love with her as she was with him.

He would've told her about Sasuke's affections but he likes his head connected with his body.

Things get worse.

After Sasuke came back into the bar area from the bathroom, where he took out all shattered glass that was engraved in his hands, his eyes were met with a very aggravating view.

Naruto had his ramen stained arm around Hinata and his head was way to close to hers-Wait.

She was crying?

He speed-walked up to them and interluded between the two. He angrily ripped Naruto off of her. Sasuke clutched Naruto's collar with one hand and prepared a punch with the other hand.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

Naruto shook his head, "I didn't do anything!"

Sasuke clutched Naruto closer, "You obviously did something! Why is she crying?"

Naruto gulped and looked past Sasuke's shoulder. Hinata had tears running down her face and was viciously shaking her head, almost pleading for him to not tell.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, "I thought it would be funny to touch her boob."

If only he would've thought of a better excuse.

Never mind.

No matter what excuse he gave, he would still have that black bruise on the majority of his face today.

Sasuke then nonchalantly paid the bartender for his employee's drinks and took a crying Hinata home.

He simply took her wrist and dragged her to his expensive car. He silently drove her home as her crying ceased to a stop.

How the hell did he know where she lived? It's not like he occasionally stared at her contact information that she gave him at her job interview. (He totally occasionally stared at her contact information that she gave him at her job interview.)

He got out of the car and simply walked towards her door. He helped her out of the car and walked her towards her inherited house.

He nonchalantly stole a glance at her lips and resisted the very, very strong urge to kiss her. He simply patted her head and told her he'd deal with Naruto tomorrow.

Seems as if he felt he didn't deal with Naruto enough at the bar.

That day was the best day of Hinata's life, and the worst day of Naruto's.

Naruto came in the next morning with non-existent daggers dug into his back.

If death glares could kill, a funeral for Naruto would be held and Sasuke would be in jail.

Sasuke had a 'Sai' smile plastered on his face as he passed a cautious Naruto.

"Um... Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"You're still not mad about yesterday right? It was not what it looked like and the big boob thing-"

Even if he didn't accidentally slip up on the explanation he still had it coming either way.

Sasuke roughly pat him in the back, "We're at work, we need to act like professionals, not love sick twenty four year olds who are still upset that their number one rival made the only girl that he's ever loved cry and dare to touch her assets before he did and also secretly planning revenge against said rival. Don't worry about it, pal, friend, acquaintance."

Naruto felt a little uneasy at Sasuke's sudden friendliness but he pushed his close to accurate he's-probably-going-to-stab-me-later-on-today-oh-well-I've-lived-a-good-life thoughts off to the side.

He laughed and went off to his work station.

Sasuke went back to his large office and retrieved a cart full of paperwork. He pushed the cart to Naruto's cubicle.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw the immense amount of paperwork on the cart, "Uhh... Who's that for?"

Sasuke waved him off, "Just some paperwork that needs to be completed and you're the only one who I can trust enough to do it. I hope you have as much fun with this as you did last night."

He nonchalantly walked out of his cubicle, taking the long way just to pass by his object of affections' cubicle office.

After Naruto had finished the immense amount of paperwork during forced overtime, he handed them to a smirking Sasuke.

He shook his head as he took a quick glance at one paper , "You didn't write your signature neat enough on any of these. Do them all over again."

He dumped them up in a large trashcan that had suddenly appeared in his office and pointed Naruto towards another cart in his office ALMOST as if he planned on making him re-do the whole thing over again.

Which he did.

The next day, Naruto re-did all the paperwork the that wasn't even needed, he handed them to a smirking Sasuke whose hand accidentally continued to slip making all the paperwork Naruto had completed into the shredder. (Making him complete the time consuming task once again.)

Darn.

And that was the day where Naruto learned not to be left alone with Hinata.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two lovesick adults, "I've got to go!"

He ran out of that cubicle at the speed of light.

Smart boy.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against her desk, "Did you need something, ?"

He rolled his eyes, " For the billionth time already, call me Sasuke. You call Naruto by his name... Do you perhaps, favor him over me?"

She waved her hands in denial, "No, Sasuke."

Working for the Uchiha Corporation was heaven on earth. Hot boss. Adjustable, short hours. Hot boss. Great pay. Hot boss. Hot boss that-you're-inexplicably-in-love-with-yet-he-doesn't-even-know-you-exist-or-does-he?

He took a deep breath in and braced himself for the question he was about to ask, "Do you have feelings for him?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "No! That-that was a long time ago."

Sasuke's face enlightened but he tried to hide his feelings of joy, "Oh really. If you don't mind me asking, then who do you have feelings for?"

Hinata's face reddened, "I-I'm sure he doesn't like me."

Sasuke gulped and attempted to keep his hopes down, "Do I know him?"

"Y-yes."

He narrowed his eyes, "Is he in my close group of friends?"

Hinata shyly nodded, "But it's not Naruto. It's someone very close to him."

Sasuke bit his lip, "Is it Gaara? Shikamaru? Lee? Kakashi? Sai? Kankuro?"

Tell him so he can make their occupation here at Uchiha Corporations a living hell.

Hinata's face reddened, "Why do you want to know?"

Sasuke sighed and walked up to her. He was going to take one hell of a risk. The result could be very satisfactory and lead to many blue haired white eyed beautiful Uchiha children or leave him crying in the corner stall of the office bathroom with alcoholic bottles surrounding him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Because I'm in love with you."

Hinata broke into a wide smile but the smile was wiped away as Sasuke pressed his soft lips to hers. Hinata slid her hands over his lips moved in sync with each other as the surroundings broke out in wolf whistles and murmurs.

Nevermind, THIS was Hinata's best day of her life.

Naruto was just playing spider solitaire as Sasuke walked in. He quickly exited the game out and pretended to do actual work.

Sasuke sincerely smiled at him, "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

He pulled out another cart full of paperwork that Naruto gaped at, "Here, you can use the stapler you borrowed from Hinata now. I expect all of this paperwork to be completed and stapled before I come back from my date with Hinata."

He left with a smirk plastered on his face.

Sasuke interlaced his and Hinaga's fingers together as he met up with her in the elevator.

Naruto began to slam his head against his desk repeatedly.


End file.
